1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video cassette recorders, and more particularly to a video cassette recorders having a video screen zooming function, capable of zooming a selectable region of one of plural still pictures sequentially displayed on a screen, as one picture and of improving the resolution of the zoomed picture,
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional video cassette recorders (VCRs) with a zooming function have limitations on regions to be zoomed and a zoom size and thereby have limited variety of zooming. Since the sampling intervals are extended upon zooming in conventional VCRs, a zoomed picture is mosaicked, thereby causing the resolution to be degraded.